Of Dragons and Kisses
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Ochako and her family are a small tribe that belong to a larger tribe called the Pjaan, a large tribe made of smaller tribes that are last survivors of olden tribe wars and other disasters. When out to collect some herbs, Ochako meets not only a legendary dragon, but also her first love and husband. [Fantasy Au][Kacchako]


**I don't know why I made this. It seemed so adorable in my head and had to write it, so here I am, throwing another work your way even though I still unfinished things... yeah... ENJOY!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **Of Dragons and Kisses**

* * *

Ochako got up with a grin on her face. Stretching her arms above her head, she let out a squeal. She out of her bed, she headed to the river to get herself ready for the day ahead, her garments in hand. Thankfully, the river was just behind the lodge and no one was there. For once she can bathe in peace!

Mom was out for the day, helping some of the other tribe woman to tend to the crops. Ochako couldn't help yet since she hasn't gone through the ritual that allowed her to help the tribe women.

She still had to wait a few more moons for the sacred ritual which carries a girl into womanhood, just like every girl that turns 17.

She remembered how her mother was always talking about it with her and how her father never wanted the day to come. He didn't want his little girl turning into a woman yet, and he especially didn't want to hand his daughter to a future suitor. No one deserved his little girl!

Ochako laughed at the memory, tears streaming down her face. It seemed so long ago, but the day was finally here. Or rather, just around the corner.

Ochako stripped herself from the clothing she had and allowed herself to be embraced by the coolness of the river. She remained there for a while, her eyes closed as she took in the warm summer air and the gentle noise of nothingness. After enjoying such a peaceful time alone, she got out, wrapping herself with a light animal hide.

Changing into a fresh pair of clothing, consisting of a tunic and leggings, Ochako made her way back to the lodge. She made sure that she put her dirty garments in a corner and made her way to the herb storage. She rummaged through the herb storage, taking out at least 30 woven baskets, each having a different streak of color on each one. One by one, Ochako took the lids off. "No Lion's Teeth, running low on Chewing Gum, Illusions also needs restocking, Lung Reliever-"

It was a while before Ochako stopped muttering and made both her physical and mental notes on which herbs to search for and which ones she should wait on or can't collect yet. She doesn't want to anger Mother Nature after all!

Putting the baskets back, Ochako slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag, knowing well that she has the necessary things to search for the herbs she needs.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the crops of roots in search of her mother. Along her way, Ochako tied her longer hair into a bun, using a long leather strip to hold it together. When she got to the crops, she had to stand still and scan the area to find her mother.

"Ochako! Where are you going?" Her mother yelled, making Ochako jump. There she was.

Carefully, Ochako made her way to where her mom was, bowing to the other women of her tribe tending to the crops. They bowed back and gave her a smile in return.

"Heading over to the fields past the river. Running low on a few things." Ochako said, pulling on the strap of her bag. Her mother sternly looked at Ochako. "I won't take long and if I do, I'll be home before the sun sets." Ochako said, smiling. Her mother let out a sigh, ruffling Ochako's hair.

"Please come back before dark. I don't want a repeat of last time." Her mother said, making Ochako let out a nervous laugh. "Hanta had a hard time looking for you. And you know that boy is practical an animal himself with those instincts of his! He's a big help when it comes to hunting and searching because of it as well. You know, he wouldn't be a bad husband." Her mother teased, watching Ochako's face glow red.

"Mom!" Ochako whined, watching the other women behind her mother laugh and giggle.

"Your mother's right you know. He wouldn't be a bad son to have. If only I had a daughter, not to say I can't wait for my son to ask for yours." One commented-Inko-if she remembered correctly, the other women agreeing.

"Inko, if your son doesn't ask for her hand, my son sure will." Another woman said, Ochako's eyes landing on the woman's blonde hair with a black streak framing the right side of her face. They continued to chat as Ochako buried her face into her hands.

"Don't worry about them. Just worry about what you're going to do. Marriage can wait after all, unlike the sun." Her mother said, making Ochako realise she was wasting time.

"You're right! I better get going!" Ochako said, turning to the woman tending the crops. "I'm off Aunties!" Ochako said, waving at the woman tending the crops, noticing the tribe's head chief sitting nearby. "I'm off Grandma!" The elder woman simply nodded. Everyone watched as Ochako ran off, her jubilant presence disappearing once she ran over the hill.

"Satomi." The elder said, making everyone turning to Ocahco's mother, who stiffened. "Come child, sit besides me." Satomi nodded, making her way towards the elder woman and took a seat on the dirt.

"What is Great Mother?" Satomi said, wondering what the elder woman wanted to talk about.

"Ochako… that girl never seizes to amaze me." The elder woman held Satomi's hands and smiled. "The spirits have something planned for her. Something wonderful. Although, I fear what your husband might say when he finds out."

* * *

"Come on!" Ochako said, stretching with all her might to try and reach the tiny Lion's Teeth that was sitting below the edge of the cliff that seemed to go on forever. Why weren't they anywhere near the damn river?! Why are they always in places she has fears of?! "Little... further.." Ochako said, finally grabbing the tiny flower. "That makes 50. Should be enough." Ochako told herself, scooting away from the cliff and getting up, glad she didn't have to be there anymore.

She turned around only to see a crimson dragon right in front of her a few feet away, its scales twinkling under the small sunlight as it laid in the field of sunflowers just outside the forest. When did it lay there? How come she didn't hear it?

No matter, it was there now and it was simply breathtaking.

As quietly as possible, Ochako walked towards it, making sure her feet didn't step on anything that could make the dragon wake up.

A dragon. One of the creatures that belong to the fire spirit. And it was right there, in front of her.

It was massive and only got bigger as she got closer to it. Large talons and a few scars here and there, but it still remained so majestic. How lucky she was to see one on person as legend has it that no one in her tribe had actually gotten a good look at one up close. They've only seen them from afar. She will be the first to see one in person.

As she got closer to it, she heard a rustling, causing her to crouch. It's times like this that's she grateful for the hunting skills her father showed her years ago, even though they're only taught to the boys of the tribe.

She kept hearing the rustling grow louder as she remained still, wondering what it was. She didn't need to wait any longer as a figure came into view from the dense forest.

He was tall, brimming with confidence. He wore tribal pants and shoes that she had never seen before. The long red cape with ash blond fur border only added to his intimidating aura that surrounded him, the skull resting on his head was intimidating enough on its own. Tattoos adorned his arms from what she can tell from the sleeves that didn't try to hide them. Jewelry and beads hung from his neck, a bad excuse to try and hide his exposed toned torso. The scolding he would get if he belonged to her tribe!

But what intrigued her most where those crimson eyes that were the same shade of red of his earrings and paint on his face. They seemed to be staring right at her.

And truth was, they actually were.

She didn't know when he had gotten so close to her until he spoke.

"Who are you?" The figure said, making Ochako blink. Was he speaking to her? "Hey, I'm talking to you." Ochako let out a shuddering breath, not realizing she was holding her breath. She felt heat creep up to her cheeks, making her fall back.

"I-Ochako...o-of the Uraraka Fields. We're a part of the larger tribe, the Pjaan, that lives past that forest over there." Ochako managed to say, pointing to the forest that the figure had just came out from.

"I just came from there. There's no one." The figure said, crouching to her level and grabbing her collar to bring her closer to him. They were now nose to nose. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Ochako felt her head get lighter.

"N-no! I really do live past that forest! Past the river!" Ochako said, wondering how much more her heart can handle from the close contact. The figure looked straight into her eyes before letting go of her, making her fall back again.

"Whatever you say." The figure got up and went back to what he was doing. Ochako watched as he got close to the dragon and clicked his tongue, awakening the majestic beast. Ochako watched with awe as the beast lifted its head and stretched its wings, showing off the golden shade of yellow underneath its red wings.

"Beautiful." Ochako whispered, not realizing that she had gotten up on her feet.

"The hell are you doing there. Get closer." The figure said, tilting his head towards the dragon. "You're not going to be able to touch him from there." Ochako couldn't believe it.

She ran up the the dragon, standing beside the stranger. She extended her hand towards the dragon before retracting it. She looked at the stranger.

"Can I really?" Ochako asked, getting a nodded from him.

Smiling, Ochako gently placed her hands on the dragon, his scales smooth and warm to the touch. It was like touching a snake that had recently gotten its sunbath.

Ochako ran her hands against his scales, slowly making her way towards the dragon's head. She caressed his horns, running her fingers over them, making sure to not put any unnecessary pressure on the smooth ivory. She stood still when she saw his gorgeous eye. Her hands rested under his eye as she took her time to get lost in his crimson eye that turned scarlet under the right angle of sunlight. "What's his name? I-if he has one." Ochako asked, rubbing the dragon's snout. The dragon nuzzled into her hand, causing her to giggle and place her face on his warm scales.

"Eijirou." The stranger said. "Short for Eijirou of the Kirishima Islands."

"Kirishima Islands?!" Ochako said, looking at the dragon and then at the stranger. The place flowing with molten rock? "You came from such a place?" She said, the dragon letting out a puff of smoke, making Ochako giggle. She looked back at the stranger. "Those islands are said to be one of the most dangerous places. How did you get out alive?" Ochako asked, slowly stroking Eijirou.

"After I defeated him, he helped me leave the place." The stranger patted Eijirou's side. "This guy was one of the strongest creatures I've ever fought. Would've been a waste to leave him in that place." Ochako pursed her lips.

So he was a creature Hunter.

"Such a wonderful creature." Ochako said, Eijirou snorting a small cloud of smoke, making her giggle. Does he understand compliments?

"So now that I let you touch him, how do you plan on paying me?" The stranger asked, making Ochako freeze. She felt like a deer that just miraculously managed to dodge a poisoned arrow.

"Pay... you?" Ochako asked, her back bumping into Eijirou.

"What? You thought I just did it because I was a nice guy? If the world worked like that, then there wouldn't be one." The stranger looked at Ochako with cold red eyes, piercing through Ochako.

"I-I don't know. I-I can give you herbs!" Ochako proposed.

"Don't need that shit."

"If it's food, I can-"

"I hunt for myself."

"I don't know how then." Ochako said, feeling her eyes sting. She looked down at her feet to avoid a possible embarrassment. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, wondering what she should do.

"Then, how about this?" The stranger said, making Ochako lookup and made her heart stop.

Something warm had pressed against her lips, making her head light and everything freeze and she then felt his hand cup her face. She tried to figure out what was going on as she saw him lean away from her and smirk. "Thanks for the payment, Ochako." The stranger made his way towards Eijirou and sat on his back.

She stood there dumbfounded as she felt Eijirou move away from her. A shadow casted on top of her, Ochako hearing the sound of wings flapping. The last thing she heard from the stranger was his name.

Katsuki of the Bakugou Tribe.

The name of her first love.

* * *

"I'm back." Ochako said, the fire in her cheeks still burning as she entered her family lodge.

"Where have you been?" Her father exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "You promised your mother to be here before- what's that?"

"Eh?" Ochako said, snapping from her trance. What was her father talking about?

"What is that on your ear?" Her father said, pushing her bangs away from her ear. Quickly, Ochako hovered her hand over her ear, an ivory texture meeting her fingertips.

"I-I have no idea." Was all Ochako could say. When did that happen?

Suddenly, there was screams and shouts coming from outside, making everyone in the Ochako lodge forget about the conversation.

"Ochako, move away from the entrance." Her father said, his eyes on the entrance as he reached for his spear. Ochako obeyed, moving away and standing next to her mother who had been silently overhearing everything.

The three were still for a while as they heard the screams and shouts and a few groans come to a sudden end as their lodge roof was destroyed by what seemed to be a tail of that of a-

"Satomi! Ochako!" Her father screamed, Ochako, slowly watching as someone slid down the tail. A familiar mask, a familiar outfit, a familiar face that was slowly making their way towards her. "Stay away from her!"

"Too bad old man." The person said, lifting Ochako's face with his finger and promptly gave her chaste kiss. "I came to pick up my wife." Katsuki picked up Ochako, making his way out the lodge, no one moving a muscle from the news.

What just happened?

* * *

 **So...**

 **I don't want to make this into a huge work, so hopefully I will go with my plan of this work only having 2 chapters consisting of a this chapter and the next one that works like an epilogue. However! If you want to continue it through your own story, by all means! And if you do, send that mfing link! I'd like to read it!**

 **So hope you enjoyed this tiny work and hope you'll continue to support me!**

 **Anju**


End file.
